


Joe Mazzello is Bored.

by writeyourownlifestory



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Joe Mazzello Is Bored, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyourownlifestory/pseuds/writeyourownlifestory
Summary: Joseph Francios Mazzello III is bored.





	1. Chapter 1

Joe Mazzello is bored. 


	2. Chapter 2

Joe Mazzello is hungry. 


	3. Chapter 3

Joe Mazzello ate breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

Joe Mazzello watched a rerun of the Golden Girls.


	5. Chapter 5

Joe Mazzello fell asleep on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

Joe Mazzello took a Golden Girls quiz on Buzzfeed and found out he was such a Rose.


	7. Chapter 7

Joe Mazzello continues to watch TV — he finds he very much likes the show Big Mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

Joe Mazzello texts Rami — he eagerly waits for a reply.


	9. Chapter 9

Joe Mazzello made a YouTube video.


	10. Chapter 10

Joe Mazzello, after a bit of editing, uploaded the YouTube video -- he hoped it got a lot of views.


	11. Chapter 11

Joe Mazzello went to brunch with Gwilym.


	12. Chapter 12

Joe Mazzello finally gets a text back — “hey, it’s Rami....Malek 🥴”


	13. Chapter 13

Joe Mazzello discovers a new band -- they're called Mott the Hoople.


	14. Chapter 14

Joe Mazzello wanted to download Mott the Hoople’s album but he was afraid — because of Napster.


	15. Chapter 15

Joe Mazzello got a text from Ben Hardy — “hey buddy”


	16. Chapter 16

Joe Mazzello asked Ben Hardy if he wanted to get donuts, but he got stood up — he feels like such a dump truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any idea what show he’s referencing?


	17. Chapter 17

Joe Mazzello contemplates ending it all.


	18. Chapter 18

Joe Mazzello finds out it takes a long time to get from England to New York.


	19. Chapter 19

Joe Mazzello finds Ben Hardy on his doorstep, donuts in hand.


	20. Chapter 20

Joe Mazzello eats a donut in front of Ben Hardy and he makes it gross. 

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> This was co-written by Lis Eve (Angels to Fly) and myself. 
> 
> We will be accepting the Noble Peace Prize later this year for our creativity and masterful use of pure stupidity in it's highest form. 
> 
> Stay turned for more.


End file.
